Demigods of Hogwarts and Camp Half Blood
by The Super Slytherin
Summary: Read it to find out what the heck it is ON Hold
1. Chapter 1

Demigods of Hogwarts and Camp Half-Blood

Chapter 1

"Don't you think Malfoy would be here" A boy with jet black hair and emerald green eyes said.

'Yeah" the red haired brown eyed boy said. They were sitting in one of the cells in the Malfoy Manor. With them were a Gringotts goblin, Griphook, the wand maker, Olivander, and a dreamy girl, Luna Lovegood. As for the boys, they were Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. A blood curdling scream came from above.

"HERMIONE" Ron yelled.

"Keep going Bellatrix! She's a mud blood and a half-breed." A voice yelled. The voice of Lucius Malfoy. The screaming stopped. Luna and Ron were fuming which was weird because Luna was never mad. They heard the door to the cell open and they all made a break for it. Upstairs, Bellatrix was growling at Lucius. So was Greybeck, the death eater that brought them there.

"What did you call us, Lucius?" Bellatrix growled. Lucius laughed nervously. Harry watched silently. Hermione was on the ground but her eyes burned with anger. Harry could have sworn her soft brown eyes had flashed a hard, stormy gray.

"A daughter of Aphrodite will not be spoken to like that!" Bellatrix screamed.

"You messed with the wrong so of Hades" Greybeck growled.

"As Tyson once said…" Ron started

"PEANUT BUTTER!" Hermione laughed.

Luna pulled a sword out of nowhere and so did Hermione. Bellatrix puller out her knife and Greybeck started to circle Malfoy Sr.

After he had been beaten to a pulp, Hermione apparated Luna, Olivander, Griphook, Ron and Harry somewhere Ron had descried to her.

Then they stood on a beach with a small cottage up on a hill.

"Welcome to Shell Cottage" Ron said

"Ron is that you." A voice asked. Harry looked up to the cottage to see Bill Weasley and his wife, Fleur.

"Yeah" Ron called "Why aren't you at camp"

"Waiting for you"

"Oh"

'So" Harry said "about what happened back there"

'Oh" Luna said "we're demigods"

Harry's eyes widened.

"Bill and I plus our brothers and Ginny are sons of Hermes." Ron said.

"Luna and I are daughters of Athena" Hermione said.

"Bellatrix is a daughter of Aphrodite and Greybeck is a son of Hades" Ron said

"We go to a camp called camp half-blood" Ron said "I think Greybeck was 52, Bill was 13, I was 6, Hermione was 6, Luna was 12, Draco, a son of Apollo, was 10, and Bellatrix was 4, I believe when we first went to camp." Bill said.

"We could take you to camp" Bill said.

"Sure" Harry said.

Fleur stayed back to heal Griphook and Olivander while the others apparated to camp half-blood.


	2. Characters

**I made this for the people that want to know the characters in this story. Yes I used the names of the girls from Winx and the looks are based off them too but the persona and such is mine this is also a crossover with Shugo Chara but it is mostly HP and PJ.**

CHARACTERS:

Bloom Di Angelo

Nico Di Angelo

Bianca Di Angelo

Daphne Di Angelo

Pansy Parkinson

Severus Snape

Zacharias Smith

The Bloody Baron

Barty Crouch Jr.

Fenrir Greybeck

Quirinus Quirrell

Tadase Hotori

Hikaru Ichinomiya

Ikuto Tsukiyomi

Utau Hoshina

Kairi Sanjo

Yukari Sanjo

Flora Gardener

Katie Gardener

Katie Bell

Neville Longbottom

Peter Pettigrew

Pomona Sprout

Helga Hufflepuff

Yaya Yuiki

Musa Stoll

Travis Stoll

Conner Stoll

Lee Jordan

Sirius Black

Regulus Black

Collin Creevey

Dennis Creevey

Bill Weasley

Charlie Weasley

Percy Weasley

Fred Weasley

George Weasley

Ron Weasley

Ginny Weasley

Albus Dumbledore

Aberforth Dumbledore

Ariana Dumbledore

Sir Cadogan

Cornelius Fudge

Peeves

Rima Mashiro

Techna Chase

Annabeth Chase

Hermione Granger

Luna Lovegood

Remus Lupin

Lily Potter

Petunia Dursley

Minerva McGonagall

Rowena Ravenclaw

Layla Jackson

Percy Jackson

Moaning Myrtle

Stella Solace

Will Solace

Draco Malfoy

Oliver Wood

James Potter

Audrey Wood

Sybil Trelawny

Nagihiko Fujisaki

Amu Hinamori

Ami Hinamori

Rikka Hiiragi

Roxy Snape

Astoria Greengrass

Daphne Greengrass

Bellatrix LeStrange

Narcissa Malfoy

Andromeda Tonks

Cho Chang

Lavender Brown

Padma Patil

Parvarti Patil

Blaise Zambini

Selina Beauregard

Gilderoy Lockheart

Piper McLean

Clarisse La Rue

Vincent Crabbe

Gregory Goyle

Cedric Diggory

Godric Gryffindor

Nearly Headless Nick

Nicholas Flamel

Theodore Nott

Castor

Pollux

Thiala Grace

Jason Grace

Charles Beckendorf

Tom Riddle

Romilda Vane

Kukai Souma

Leo Valdez

Zoë Nightshade

Ethan Nakarmura

Alecto Carrow

Amycus Carrow

Harry Potter

Theodore Riddle (Hee hee hee)

Alastor Moody

Nynphadora Tonks

Filius Flitwick

Rachel Elizabeth Dare

Lucius Malfoy

Sally Jackson

Dean Thomas

Seamus Figginan

Penelope Clearwater

Angelina Johnson

Alicia Spinnet

Arabella Figg

Fleur Delacor

Olivander

Griphook


	3. Chapter 3

Go To This Website For An Idea Of A Story For Me To Write **_My Fanfiction Story Ideas - Home_**


End file.
